United Commonwealths of Worlds
The United Commonwealths of Worlds (Formally known as the United Republics of Worlds) and also known as the Union and the U.C.W was a Civilization that was formed in the Malica Universe in 1345 N.E (New Era) following the Worlds War, it was one of the major Civilizations in the First Multiverse War . It meanly fought against the Helghast Empire , the Empire of the Combine Race ,The Greater German Empire , and the Heartless Empire . History Formation Prewar relations with the Heartless Empire The War against the Heartless Empire The Axis Invasion, and Heartless Empire joining the Axis The Final days of the Malica War The Destruction of Wonderland The Civil War The End of the First Multiverse War Capital Government Officially, the Commonwealths is a Federal Semi-Presidental Constitutional Republic, with a separation of powers based on the executive (Chancellorship), the legislature (Assembly) and the judiciary (Grand Tribunal). While it does work as described, there are certain aspects of the government of the Commonwealths that often confuses people familiar with government types throughout the Multiverse, particularly those from the various Earths. Within the Commonwealths system of government, the Chancellor is the head of government and is directly elected by popular vote, while the Premier is the head of state and is elected by members of the Assembly via a national election. In short, an inverse of a typical parliamentarian republics throughout the Multiverse, as in that system, the head of state is elected by the people, but in effect, this person only represents the state and does not have any power to make decisions other than some kind of minor role. Meanwhile the head of government is elected by members of parliament who determine who is picked solely on how many seats a party coalition gained who then elects the leader of the party coalition as the head of government. Predictably, whenever an election comes around, most people pay more attention to the Chancellorship elections as that determines who will become the new head of government rather than an head of state like the legislative elections that not only determine which party coalition controls the most seats in the Assembly but also who will become the Premier. The Commonwealths is a federation of various states and communities, a centralized government simply wouldn't work effectively for the vast array of differentiating cultures, societies, and species, thusly, the Commonwealths operates under a federal system, allowing the various worlds and groups to govern themselves far more effectively than a central government could ever do. But the one thing that the Commonwealths enforces in regards to government policy is a strict Republican policy in the local governments, meaning any former nobles can not have a title nor power that they once had. This isn't to say that the nobility is gone in the Commonwealths, far from it, they still exist but the title they still hold is meaningless with the lack of power behind them. Political Parties Former Political Parties * Fascist Party of Worlds * Communist Party of Worlds Political Parties before the Infection War List of Prime Presidents (later Chancellors) Term in office: 6 years Society and Culture Close Allies Close Enemies Species that populated the United Commonwealths * Humans * Animali Sapiens * Cryptid * Luplis * Ursid * Procyon * Cragorian * Nou Mou * Garif * Ronso * Guado * Au Ra * Elvaan * Galka * Mithra * Tarutaru * Hypello * Pelupelu * Moogle * Miqo'te * Roegadyn * Viera * Gria * Seeq * Bangaa * Occuria (while mostly ruins, there are a few living members of this species residing in the Commonwealths, though many Allied scientists theorized that this species could actually be the last remnants of the ancient Malican society that once existed eons ago) * Proposed Flags many flags were proposed before the final was chosen, their are four proposed flags Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Republics